Demons and Angels
by Tough Like A Tiger
Summary: *Request; Maka is dragged to a costume party where she finds she doesn't need a crowd to have fun, just a wannabe demon. Not my best work, sorry if this is childish and suckish! XD


_Oh god, _ she so didn't want to be here. This was not her scene at all. But, after being dressed up and dragged here by Liz and Patty, she didn't have a choice. So, with full wings and a halo, Maka was now dressed up as one hell of a slutty angel. Liz was a gypsy and Patti was a giraffe. Maka had reasoned with herself that maybe it wouldn't be so bad. But she was wrong. Turns out there were enough strobe lights and 'disco ball thingys' to give her a seizure! Plus, Liz and Patty had gone to the dance floor.. er, living room rug, to have fun and had left Maka by herself in the kitchen, I mean poorly arranged bar. The little angel had decided that the punch looked ok, but after tasting it, she decided that she decided she had been wrong.

Letting out a sigh, she began fidgeting with this damned white dress that was way to indecent for _any _angel and stopped paying attention to the people around her. She was so focused on how to get back at her so called friends that she didn't notice the boy eyeing her from across the room, neither did she notice when he actually approached her.

"Hey," He said, a bit loudly, for the second time, finally getting her attention.

"Oh, hey. How are you?" She asked, a bit too on guard, finally leaving her dress alone to ride even further up her thighs, but not looking up at the boy just yet as her eyes scanned the crowd for Liz.

"I'm fine, and you? You seem a bit... lost."

As she looked up at the stranger, his appearance took her by surprise. Instead of the typical brown, green, or even blue, her gaze met red eyes. Contacts? It must be. His white hair seemed more out of place and lost then her though with how it stuck up all over the place.

"Who says I'm out of place? I'm fine with where I am." She replied, getting a bit defensive.

As she looked away, she heard the stranger sigh. "Lemme guess, your friends dragged you here?"

Maka pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes momentarily, rethinking all she had planned to do to even the score with those sisters. "Yep, and there kind of my ticket home so I can't leave." She admitted with a groan.

The low chuckle the boy let out sent a shiver up Maka's spine and she couldn't help but turn her full attention to him. "My friends _hosting _this party, so yeah, I'm stuck here too. My name's Soul, what's yours?"

"I'm Maka. So, what? Are you a demon or something?" She asked, taking note of the horns and tail he wore. Though the rest of his outfit didn't match much at all since he was just in jeans and a t-shirt.

"Yeah," Soul sighed. "I was told I had to wear some costume thing and this is it."

"So you were forced to come here and dress up? That's not fair_, _you got off easy. Look what I was forced to wear!- Wait, never mind, don't look. Its too indecent." Maka sighed out, half joking, half serious.

Soul let out a laugh, because believe me, he had already admired that costume thoroughly before he made his way over to her. "So what? You wanna ditch?"

"So, you're proposing I leave a party with a stranger who's dressed up as a half-assed demon to go god knows where? I think I'll pass, thanks."

"Damn, don't be so _sour. _I just thought we could go anywhere but here, for Christ's sake, we can go get _ice cream. I don't care."_

Maka let out a long sigh, since in reality, she'd love to bail and go somewhere with this damn _cutie. _"Fine, we can bail. But, we walk there and I know where were going _before _we go. Ok?"

"Ok. Lets get the hell out of here." He replied, practically dragging her to the nearest door.

And _damn, _was it nice to be out in the open with fresh air. She'd almost forgotten what it was like not to be choking on cigarette smoke. To say the evening turned out ten times better then she had expected was an _understatement. _Somewhere between ice cream and coffee, Maka had lightened up and was having fun, quite a bit too. Even though it was getting late, and way past Maka's bed time, it felt good to actually let loose, even though it wasn't the way Patty and Liz let loose. By the time they said goodbye, and Maka had gotten Souls number, it was early morning and the sun was just starting to poke up.

Once back at the apartment that she shared with the sisters, there was a bit of a 'thing' she had to deal with. Something she didn't expect at all.

"I cannot believe you Maka!" Liz squealed as soon as the long missing angel walked through the door. "I never took you as _that _type, you have to spill the dirty details!"

Confusion was now written across Maka's face. "What are you talking about Liz?"

"Oh, don't act all innocent! What was it like having your first one night stand?"

If Maka's cheeks could get any deeper of a red, she'd look like an overgrown tomato. "Wha-What on earth are you talking about?! I did not sleep with anyone!"

"Oh, sure sure." Liz said, monotone, giving Maka a wink as if she was just playing cool. "Your secrets safe with us."

"What secret?! I swear Liz, I didn't sleep with anyone! I would _never _have a one night stand!" Maka scowled.

"Whatever you say, Maka, whatever you say."

Liz later regretted making the assumption since she received a good, healthy book-to-the-skull. After that, Maka was left alone about the mystery night.. that is, until Soul asked her out again.


End file.
